1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to light fixtures in general, and, in particular, it relates to a light system for out of doors use.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Exterior light fixtures are customarily used for both decorative and safety purposes. In the prior art, exterior light fixtures have generally been post-mounted lamps and wall-mounted lamps, the lamps in each being similar. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,712 to Hafner. The lamp of this patent includes a pyramidal four-sided hollow frame having a number of light-transmitting panes located in the interior of the frame. The lamp of this patent is mounted by unspecified means on a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,614 to Karaktin describes a method for mounting a lamp holder to a support such as a wall. Karaktin uses a pair of wedge-locking mounting brackets, one secured on the supports, the other on the support arm of the lamp holder, to mount an exterior light fixture. The support arm and the posts are brought into abutting relation with the abutting end of the hollow support arm receiving the mounting brackets secured to the posts.
Another mounting system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,902 to Carigelosi. This patent describes a mounting bracket having a bottom wall and a pair of oppositely positioned side-clamping walls. The side-clamping walls secure the bracket to a support. The bottom wall of the bracket receives the light fixture.